With the development of new low wattage illumination technologies like Compact Fluorescent (CFL) and Light Emitting Diode (LED) the possibility of having low wattage battery operated portable illumination in living spaces has become a reality.
Presently, there are products that use batteries to power portable light devices; however, the form factors are usually bland and unattractive to interior designers and homeowners alike. Additionally, existing battery powered light devices use direct current energy to power a nonstandard DC light bulb which makes replacing the non-standard DC light bulb or illuminator a problem.